1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible or foldable container for toothpastes, cosmetics, adhesives, relishes, etc., and more particularly to a collapsible container which is constructed to stand in an upright position by itself and which is particularly suitable for pasty creamy or other consistent materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goods of pasty, creamy or other consistent materials are generally packaged in soft slender metal tubes which have a flatly sealed bottom at an end opposite the dispensing end. With a tube container of this sort, it is the usual experience that, when the tube is squeezed in the middle, the content material in the squeezed portion spreads apart toward the bottom and dispensing ends without being effectively extruded through a mouth at the dispensing end. In addition, one has to use both hands in removing and replacing its cap and squeezing out its content since the tube cannot stand stably in an upright position by itself.
The present invention contemplates to providing a novel collapsible or foldable container which can assume an upright position stably by itself and which is collapsible upon applying thereon a vertical force with a finger or fingers to dispense the content material in an amount commensurate with the magnitude of the applied force.